


Whose Impatient Now?

by SingSangSungDD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingSangSungDD/pseuds/SingSangSungDD
Summary: The impatience of Nakamoto Yuta gets ahead of him and causes ruckus to the Top Management.Little did people know that Lee Taeyong are partially responsible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like YuTae

If he had to beg, he would.

 

That place is for him to fill.

 

No.

 

He wants to be where that guy would be.

 

Where Yuta is.

 

“Just great isn’t it.” It still echoes hard in Taeyong’s head.

 

Flashes of Yuta throwing his phone to him, with a text personally coming from the president and the word ‘fixed member’, ‘Japan’ and ‘Japanese Unit’ are all over it.

 

It renders him speechless, he immediately dashes out of the building despite all the yells  and chase from the members and staffs.

 

He is now inside the office HQ building. Dried perspirations from the practise on his jersey are clinging cold against his skin. His mind is hazed with anger, determination, shock and melancholy. The only thing that his brain is capable of right now are barging into the office where the president is.

 

Taeyong knows his act right now is off for a group’s leader.

 

But he can’t stay put.

 

Right now he had to be selfish.

 

_____________________________________________

 

It has been around 30 mins and no one is backing out from the argument.

 

Yuta knows Taeyong and the manager are just delivering what the management are trying to say, but it gets political at one point. It boils Yuta so much.

 

The anger that he had right now is driven by a sheer disappointment. His eyes almost waters but he hold it inside him, he knew if one tear rolls down, Taeyong would break into pieces right in front of him.

 

“Why can’t you just, defend me, at least once,”

 

He had to bail. He can’t do this. He already spits so much hurtful words that he didn’t really meant but the damage has taken place. The members who sees them arguing, probably would go with what Taeyong have said. After all, everyone keen to leans to the side of the agency, like the good kid they are.

 

Yuta had always been a rebel. He always had his own ideas. His decision to pursue Korea, when he can lessen the hassles by debuting in Japanese showbiz, are all his own idea. When he signed up, he was promised the sun and the moon and an impatient at heart, Yuta wants to see it to materialize quick.

 

Using whatever power he had in hand, he turns to fans. It resulted to fans openly lobbying the management which has caused a wave of concerns that stirs even the national news. Yuta knows this is the only way to get the management to hear him. Everyone should understand why is he doing this. He can’t sit until his dreams are realized.

 

He knows what the agency would say and he is all prepared for it.

 

He forgot that the one who would do the talking would be Taeyong.

 

Oh, the aggression he felt when the person he relied on so much were speaking against him.

 

They were shouting to each other, trying to get their point across. None of them are trying to listen.

 

He had always pictured Taeyong, to be the one who would support him.

 

Because that is what Taeyong had always been to him.

 

The comfort, the protector, the home that Yuta would always come back to.

 

It would be a little less painful if Taeyong doesn’t mean that much to him. It aches so bad. It angers him on why he got carried away, thinking he would be special when all Taeyong did is just doing his job as a leader.

 

Maddening how it keeps on playing in his head. When all that he gets in the end is a cold shoulder. Frustrating, on finding the reason why he gets so upset, when Taeyong did that.

 

It was a mistake to misunderstood certain affections. It was wrong of him to expect someone to care.

 

In the end its all his own feelings that played his mind and built a false base for his confidence.

 

He runs faster, looking for that Han River to soothe his aching heart in the cold January. Trying to shake that tears away from running down.

 

_____________________________________

 

Getting comfortable is easier when Yuta is around. When he is numb from speaking too much which isn’t his forte, Yuta would always be there for him to heal in his own special way, that Taeyong didn’t know how to describe even within his own mind.

 

Its almost outrageous, just the presence of Yuta calms him down. That if he somehow made a mistake, Yuta would go out of his way to take cover. He is a reliable friend. Sometimes it feels like Yuta is a part of him that he couldn’t afford to leave behind.

 

Not until he woke up in Yuta’s brace during their wait for the delayed international flight did he realized that Yuta meant a lot more than just a reliable friend. That moment when he sees Yuta’s sleeping face, an instinct of kissing his lips were so huge and this is not a brotherly love that he sensed.

 

Then he is quick to be torn for having that thought, while being a friend and a leader. Taeyong is afraid he would be an unfair person, who were blinded by his affection to Yuta.

 

He is scared of this newfound feeling. He didn’t know what to do.

 

Taeyong had never been so confused.

_______________________________

 

Its his birthday and Yuta is tipsy.

 

Taeyong passed out and are sleeping on his lap.

 

He was grateful the lad is dead asleep, Yuta just confessed the grossest adoration on Taeyong to the all ears Johnny at the small room of a hidden ahjumma bar far away from their dorm. Its probably a western upbringing but Johnny doesn’t even flinch when he starts running his mouth how wonderful Taeyong is and how great would it be for them to be together. Makes him wonder if him crushing on Taeyong were obvious or was it just Johnny having such an open mind.

 

“I can’t even touch his face, its going to electrify me,” Part of his cheesy adoration, the alcohol takes all the sanity away. He pushes Taeyong’s chin to close the gaping lips so the latter won’t drool, before facepalming himself. Letting out shriek of embarrassment against it. Johnny almost explode of laughing at the sight. “I’ve seen this before, Taeyong did this too”.

 

Thats when Yuta learnt about Taeyong hesitantly attempted to kiss him while waiting for their delayed flight before. As told by Johnny, apparently the only person in this world who knew about the two lads.

 

Yuta felt hopeful. Suddenly this world seems like its in his grasp already.

 

Best birthday gift ever.

_______________________________

 

The founder made a special appointment with Taeyong, explaining about the need to re-structure the agency’s whole strategy to respond on the ruckus that involved their main consumer, the fans and the public.

 

They told him to wait for their next direction, the management and board of directors need to have days of discussion before finalizing their new strategy. Taeyong expressed his apology and gets a pat on his shoulders for bearing the responsibilities all these while.

 

Deep inside him, he feels like this is partially his fault.

 

Ever since the day his heart were stolen by Yuta, Taeyong tried to keep any discussion or physical touch as minimal as possible with him.

 

At one point, maybe he overdid it and Yuta felt distanced. Almost abandoned. This is probably why Yuta acted like how he did recently.

 

He felt sorrier that it had to come to this, just because of his inability to control his emotions around a fellow member. Now everything is in a mess and its up to him to clear it up.

 

He had to be professional. While keeping his friendship with Yuta.

 

Unfortunately, he told himself too much to be a professional instead of a friend. He might have sounded colder than he thought he were.

 

“Please, just take this one for the team,” he said. And it shudders him to see how hurtful Yuta looked afterwards. He swears the boy’s eyes are glazed with tears but he stopped himself by grinning sarcastically, a Yuta’s language to go to when he is lost at words.

 

Everything Yuta said falls deaf to Taeyong. All he cares about are those eyes that look at him like he just betrayed the best out of him.  

 

He wants to reach for Yuta when Yuta grabs his jacket.

 

He wants to grab him by the wrist.

 

Told him to stop.

 

Stop.

 

And just hold him tight.

 

Then said the many sorries he thinks he owes Yuta.

 

The door slams hard.

 

All that Taeyong did is just standing there, frozen. His heart sank.

 

How did it all comes to this.

 

The members tried to approach him but he told them to not worry, he will sort it out with Yuta by tomorrow and calls everyone to rest for their practise schedule tomorrow.

 

He cleans the whole dorm all night just to take his mind off from Yuta’s face.

 

___________________________________

 

“That idiot is so full of himself!”

 

Yuta are running while complaining half in Japanese with the manager, a little self conscious that he had no makeup on and theres always prying eyes on him after the news broke.

 

He didn’t expect Taeyong to react so strongly on that news of him to finally debut in Japan with a Japanese unit.

 

“Why can’t he just relax like he always did,” He screams, earning himself a smack from the manager to keep quiet. They are already looking weird, two guys running together and his shouting doesn’t help.

 

“Yuta,” The manager tried to catch a breath, stopping for a while. The office building is just in front of them. Yuta jogs at one place, he wants to keep running.

 

“You have to know Taeyong is not like you, he can’t deliver his feelings well,” He gasps. “He cares a lot about you,”

 

Yuta shakes his head and screams out of frustration. His ears felt hot. Embarrassed to hear that. “He just had to read the full text!!!!”

 

“This side of you guys are really the same, it gives me such problem!” The manager shouts back. Yuta pulls the manager on the arm and they are back at running again.

 

____________________

 

Taeyong is standing right in front of the Founder. The person who told him he is the gold mine, the future. Deep inside him, he felt a little scared, that his leadership is at stake with him acting like this. But it had to be done.

 

“Please let me debut in the Japanese unit,”

 

The founder clasps his hands together, leaning forward at his lavish desk. Nodding.

 

“It is all my fault, I was having a personal dispute with our Japanese member and causes him to act like that, I have failed as a leader and to guide my fellow, foreign member when you trusted me to do just that,”

 

The old man nods, eyes blinking slowly.

 

“I am not sure if this is a punishment or a part of a strategy, but my fellow member should not receive such shock when I was the one at fault,”

 

This time the president puts his clasped hands on the desk, nodding again. Listening attentively.

 

“As a leader, that you have chosen personally. I know what the fans are talking about and I know how to make this better,”

 

He nods, one hand fixing the watch on his other wrist.

 

“Please debut me in the Japanese unit. Make Nakamoto Yuta the leader. We will work our way to show an impeccable team spirit and this will get the fans to think of our team better again,”

 

The teacher smiles, nodding again. “Nah. You will be the leader,”

 

“I know its too much to ask bu- what?”

 

“The Japanese unit would be consisted of you and Nakamoto as co-leaders, you didn’t read the text I sent you?”

 

Taeyong’s eyes and mouth are all wide.

 

“Oh,”

 

___________________________________

 

Yuta saw Taeyong were sitting at the side of the lobby, staring out of the window. Their manager are complaining at his fellow managers. Looking at the situation, it seems like Taeyong has done it. Yuta sighs, palms on his face.

 

He walks up to where Taeyong is, seating himself right besides him, sloppily.

 

“Yukkuri,”

 

“Use that name on yourself.” Yuta said. Secondhand embarrassment are all over his face. “You couldn’t wait to read the whole text,” He sighs. “Its so unlike you,”

 

Taeyong grins and lets out a relieved sigh. A sight that Yuta misses a lot. “I lost it when you said we would be apart,”

 

“We are really distant anyway,” Yuta shrugs. His voice annoyed at the coy play of Taeyong which he knows he would fall for everytime.

 

“I just can’t stand thinking about it, I thought I need to fix it,” Taeyong smoothen his hair to the back. He wants to look at Yuta but he is too embarrassed. “Not seeing you close would be hard for me,”

 

Yuta’s eyes widen. Did his Korean just suddenly deteriorate or did Taeyong just said it like how he heard it?

 

“Yukkuri,”

 

Turning his head as a natural response, Yuta felt a strong grip on his shoulder and another lips are met with his own.

 

This is a kiss. Yuta screams inside him in various languages.

 

Taeyong tastes like the organic beeswax. That doesn’t matter. Yuta’s heart is bursting. What happened?

 

When he opens his eyes, Taeyong are crying 3cm away from his face. Yuta suddenly couldn’t understand any Korean that Taeyong blurts out while sobbing. He could only catch “I’m a bad person” “I was wrong” “Am I a bad person” but right now he only cares about Taeyong kissing him. In the Headquarter’s office building.

 

“Hey. You can’t kiss a person and then cries,” Yuta holds Taeyong’s face and let their forehead met. “You can’t just kiss anyone, do you think you’re that cute? Hmm? To just put your mouth on anyone?”

 

Taeyong is a crying mess, he is hanging on Yuta’s grip. Yuta laughs at Taeyong’s funny crying face. “I’m sorry I made you cry,”

 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to kiss you,” Taeyong sobs. “I’m sorry I’ve kissed you,”

 

Yuta replies with a small peck on Taeyong’s bottom lip, grinning. “You’re such an idiot,”

 

“Yukkuri, lets work hard,” Taeyong cries harder, overwhelmed with so many feelings at once. Again. Yuta laugh, amazed at how the other guy could think of work even at times like this.

 

“Taeyong, lets be lovers,” Yuta leans in to hug the crying leader, tight.

 

“Okay,”


End file.
